Everybody Eventually Snaps: A Hazbin Hotel One-shot
by Rosaura Radcliffe
Summary: If you were to ask anybody, they would say that while naive and optimistic, and a bit of a laughing stock. Charlie Mage the Princess of Hell was the most kindhearted in Pentagram City. thinking that such a kind soul could never harm a fly, but everyone has a snapping point; she is the devil's child after all. Rated M just to be safe.


Authors note: Hello everybody it's been a long time since I've created fanfiction so I apologize if this is crap. But I do not own Hazbin hotel or any related characters to said franchise. I've been following ever since it had been announced, and with the pilot I go the writing but once again. Hope you'll enjoy we need more fanfics man.

Charlie Magne groaned as she flopped her face into her desk the force ruffling the paperwork stacked precariously above, her ever present grin and optimism had all but vanished. She was tired, it's been three days since she's last slept and with the usual shenanigans, Charlie had a throbbing headache and was sleep deprived. Vaggie had been snappier towards her more than usual after the disaster that was the news interview.

She was at her wits end, even with Alastor helping around and Nifty keeping things clean there was still that hole in the wall blown up by Sir Pentious haphazardly boarded up. There was so much to get done.

Charlie twitched when she heard the raucous laughter of Angel, the jovial commentary of Alastor, and the angry yelling of Vaggie. However that wasn't what got her twitching in irritation it was the sound of thinks breaking.

Blood boiling she slowly stood up from her chair and walked out of the office her shoes leaving a sharp twang with each step, blonde hair slowly beginning to defy gravity; eyes starting to glow dimly.

Did they not understand that she hadn't had sleep for three fucking days, did they not understand that this was a place for redemption not smashing problems with a hammer! She slammed open the doors to the lobby and nearly screamed but it came out in irritated growls at what she saw.

The room looked like a raging Wind demon rampaging through the lobby pictures had fallen of the walls shattered, china broken into thousands of pieces, the furniture smashed into oblivion, blade marks and puncture wounds littered the wallpapered room .

Everybody stopped when they heard the doors slam open but froze when they felt the aura radiating from the once bubbly Princess of Hell she looked downright murderous, her full demonic features on display fire and a dark miasma danced around her like a coiling snake ready to strike and much Alastor's voodoo symbols that hover when he gets irritated, satanic symbols danced around Charlie's Miasma. Alastor stood to the side with well concealed shock but very obvious amusement his grin widening a fraction.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS IN HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she roared the demons who earned her ire paled dramatically

"Well ya see...AAAAAA!" Angel began before screaming in a high-pitched voice as fire barely grazed by his prized jewels

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU HYPER SEXUAL DISEASE RIDDEN SPIDER! YOU FUCKING REALIZE THE SHIT AND HEADACHES WE ALL ENDURE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT?! YOU HARRASS PEOPLE EVEN WHEN THEY SAY NO AND MAKE SOME MANY OTHERS UNCOMFORTABLE! JOINING TURF WARS FOR THE HELL OF IT AND CAUSING CHAOS FOR THE HELL OF IT MAKING US LOOK LIKE A CHEAP SLAPSTICK COMEDY SKIT!" She bellows her voice having a deeper inhuman growl. Angel ran and stood cover behind a pillar shell shocked and whimpering as he felt flames brush by him again. She then turned to Vaggie and narrowed her eyes her grin rising ever so sharply.

"No darling don't think I forgot about you" she said almost calmly before blowing up again flames melting the scattered metal weapons "YOU GET ON MY CASE FOR THE SMALLEST THING, I DONT NEED TO BE GAURDED LIKE A FRAGILE FLOWER! I AM A FULL-GROWN DEMON AND DONT FORGET THE FACT THAT YOURE ALWAYS SO HYPOCRITICAL ABOUT ANGEL AND I SCARRING AWAY THE GUESTS ONLY FOR YOU TO POINT YOUR BLADES AT ANYONE WHOM YOU DEEM SUSPICOUS! FUCKING HELL IS IT THAT DIFFICULT TO TAKE A CHILL PILL?! AND ALL OF YOU CAN YOU STOP BREAKING SHIT?! THIS IS A HOTEL NOT A DEMOLITION DERBY I HAVENT SLEPT IN THREE FUCKING DAYS IM EXAUSTED AND HAVE A THROBBING HEADACHE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS PLACE AND TELL ME THAT ITS PERFECTLY FINE!" she growled, Vaggie shrunk in on herself. She had never seen Charlie this pissed before and could only look on in shock and held a shared feeling of dread and fear amongst those in the room even Alastor twitched slightly.

Taking a deep breath Charlie returned to normal having a little to wide of a grin eyes sparkling darkly

"I recommend getting this place cleaned up, spick and span by tomorrow morning or so help me." She narrowed her eyes before turning to Alastor

"I trust you can keep them in line?" She tiled her head beaming at the Radio Demon

"Why of course my dear! I must say that was quite the performance! I'm impressed, absolutely stunning!" His Cheshire grin widening more than though possible something akin to interest lurked within his eyes crimson depths. Charlie nodded and smiled again

"Thank you Alastor, I'm going to get some sleep." She turned towards the others in the room "I'm sorry for how I acted but please get everything clean and try to be more careful" she laughed awkwardly before leaving the room her footsteps vanishing.  
Angel was still comatose from the world only muttering

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit..."  
"What the fuck just happened" Husk could only stutter as Vaggie just stood there before mechanically cleaning up the room at a slow robotic pace.  
Alastor laughed "well you all get to work don't want to piss of the darling belle, chop chop!" He clapped as his feature changed to intimidate the members into working. Everyone scrambled. All noting to never piss of the Devils Daughter, Charlie Magne.


End file.
